mikevsspacegamingfandomcom-20200215-history
Reylin Sand
Reylin "Lightning" Sand is a character in the Policenauts campaign, played by "Rail Runner". It is a fox-like bioroid who works in infiltration for the Galaxy Police Organization. Known for its extraordinary sense of smell, it's skilled in close-quarters combat, dual-wielding personal defense weapons. It finished extended and continuous dream teaching about two months before it was brought in to assist officers on planet Hallister in January 3018. The GPO had to deal with a murder investigation and with violent internal battling. This became known as The Feud on Hallister. Physical appearance Reylin is a genderless red and gray tortoiseshell-pattern fur-covered humanoid with fox-like features, including ears, muzzle and tail. Its eyes are fully black and have no visible pupils. It is 180 cm tall and has slim build. It has somewhat longer gray hair-like fur on their head. Under a layer of fur, it has tan-colored skin. It has a digitigrade posture, which means that it walks on their toes instead of whole feet, like most animals do, and human footwear won't fit. It shows no preference for using either left or right hand, and so is likely ambidextrous. It has short blunt claws on both hands and feet, of the natural color. Its teeth are sharp and fit for a carnivore diet; all are in perfect condition. Its blood and flesh are red, just like that of normal humans. Overall, most people wouldn't note it as either attractive or unattractive, unless they have a positive or negative preference towards similar-looking creatures in general. For most people, it doesn't appear as obviously male or female. Reylin usually wears a black hooded leather jacket, a pair of black leather leggings with a tail flap, a pair of military-style black footwear designed for digitigrade humanoids which leave the claws bare, a pair of black leather gloves with holes for claws, a survival wristwatch on left forearm, and a purple-tinted visor over the eyes, held secure by a strap on the back of their head. Under its outer clothing, Reylin hides two caseless SMGs, a military-grade load-bearing vest, and a stealth exoskeleton, and its outfit actually has a layer of monocrys, giving it some protection. Reylin has a rather distinctive speech pattern because of its muzzle; in particular, it growls a little when saying "r" and some other sounds. Reylin weighs about 65.1 kg. Past life Reylin was artificially created at the underground bioengineering lab named WX-3 (creation ID: GX-3-480-3775), somewhere on the planet Haze II, on 12th of September, 2998. The planet is rocky and hot, similar to Mercury in Sol system, but is much larger, a bit smaller than Earth. The planet orbits a blue-white star named Haze, which is classified as O-class main sequence star. After Reylin developed a functional brain, it was connected to dream teaching system, to learn everything one needs to be able to do to live in a society. On 13th of November, 3018, it was disconnected from dream teaching machinery and got into real life. On 21th of November, 3018, it was hired by Galaxy Police Organization at the rank of officer, for "infiltrator" role. Skills and abilities Reylin specializes in stealthy close-quarters combat, dual-wielding caseless PDWs in combat; improved coordination and being able to track two objects at once allows it to actually do that effectively, unlike most normal humans would be doing it. It also has an extraordinary sense of smell, like that of dogs, and can hear ultrasounds. It also has basic police training. Reylin has significantly improved coordination, body control, reaction speed, endurance and general health, as compared to the average human. Most other capabilities, including raw strength, logical thinking, decision-making capability, hearing, sight and attention, are above-average as well. The only language known by Reylin is English, and the only culture it's famillar with is anglospace culture. Reylin is an obligatory carnivore; it needs to consume proteins to stay healthy and alive in the long term. Metabolic damage starts showing up after about a month of no-protein diet. Chocolate, coffee and some other food is toxic for Reylin, because of theobromine content. Reylin's ears and tail tend to give it away whenever it tries to lie or similar. Reylin's blood type is AT-2; this is one of bioroid-only blood types, not compatible with any human blood at all. Personal life Having been artificially created, Reylin never had any family as such. Reylin has a fox-like volitional-AI petbot named Newton. It has bought the bot at some point right before leaving the dream teaching machine, so that someone could help it around if needed. Personality and behaviour Reylin never consumes any substances it considers to be addictive (including alcohol, tobacco and similar), prefers to not talk unless necessary, and forgets things a bit more often than most people. Under stress, Reylin may temporarily regress into a more animal-like state; it doesn't affect its combat ability much, but it has trouble speaking, understanding what others say, and may act on instincts. Reylin has a bit lower-than-average empathy, which shows in that it doesn't care about feelings of others (which causes him to be considered merciless or even cruel) and doesn't understand the reason of others' emotions, often behaving much like a "nerd". Regarding religion, Reylin is an atheist. As it can be expected from a genderless creature, Reylin is asexual and finds related activity quite disgusting. Regarding politics, Reylin supports infoanarchism, technocracy, bioroid rights and volitional AI rights movements, but is not a radical supporter of any of these. Reylin normally uses "it" pronoun to refer to itself, but doesn't care much about which pronoun others will use.Category:PCs Category:Policenauts